


Loki x Reader

by yukisuoh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Summary: i wanted to write something different from everything out there. hope it worked.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Loki x Reader

Y/N was a light elf from Alfheimr, one of the 9 realms and one of the few from the heavens. Her father was freyr, the king of the elves and her mother was Gerdr, daughter of the giants from jotunheim. she had mesmerizing E/C eyes and long flowing H/C locks. She was chosen as a child from amongst her siblings to be the bridge between kingdoms and marry one of the crown princes of asgard. She was moved into the palace and spent many years with the prince growing a friendship and eventually a fondness for him and now it was time for their engagement to finally commence. 

Y/N was overjoyed that it was finally the day they could be properly engaged, and soon their marriage would come. Her hand maids were fussing around the woman, bathing her, dressing her and making her look presentable for the day. It was her daily routine, not that she minded. Once she was ready she thanked the ladies and headed down to the dining hall for breakfast. She carried a book in hand that she had borrowed from her prince. Her steps echoed through the vast shimmering corridors of the palace, she smiled at the servants and guards that occupied the space. She was known for being quite friendly and kind to those around her. Once she arrived in the dining hall she noticed that odin, frigga, thor and loki had all arrived making her the last one. Loki stood and walked over to his bride to be and she hooked her arm in his as he guided her to her seat. “You look beautiful as always my dear.” he smiled and kissed her knuckles softly before pulling out her seat and returning to his beside her. The conversation that day however was less than light as thor and loki were meant to go fight in a battle today against their fathers wishes. A few days prior during thor’s coronation a few frost giants had broken into the weapons vault and tried to steal the tesseract. Thor had decided it was in the realms best interest to fight and stop them before they tried again. It always made the young elf nervous whenever he was to leave but she knew he and his brother were strong and would come home safely. Y/N ate silently not trusting her words and not to give away the prince’s plans. 

Once the meal had finished Loki took Y/N’s arm, he wanted to walk her back to her chambers before they left for a farewell. “Loki, i understand what needs to be done, but i can't help worrying about your safety.'' She voiced her concerns now that they were away from the all father. “Y/N my pet, it will only be a short while, then i will return and we will be together again. I swear to you I won't leave you so soon.” he stopped walking and turned to her. He cupped her face with his hand and she leaned into his touch. He leaned down and kissed her with longing. He hated making her upset but he had a mission and he was going to see it through no matter the cost. “I must leave. I will return to you my love.” she smiled softly and kissed him again before watching him walk down the corridor. Instead of heading inside her room she turned and walked across the way into Loki’s room, there she sat in his chair and picked up the last book he was reading. She nestled into her spot and began to read, passing the time until her prince returned. 

Loki’s P.O.V.

He headed to where Thor and the other warriors were mounting. And as soon as he arrived they were off, to jotunheim. he walked through the vast wasteland, parts of the world crumbling around them as they approached the once proud castle. He looked at the giants who surrounded them and couldn't quite place how his love had partially descended from them, her beauty far exceeded these monsters. Laufey had told them to leave, before he slaughtered them all and Loki talked thor down from his assault. “We will accept your most gracious offer.” which thor looked at loki with confusion. He ignored thor and started to back away. However one giant had to speak up. “Run back home little princess.” Loki paused. “Damn” he knew thor wouldn't let that go and it would be longer until he could return. And so the battle started with thor sending a giant into the wall. Loki was hiding around corners using his illusions to trick the giants, he was never one for direct combat. However, something changed. A giant had grabbed hold of his arm and instead of it burning, his skin turned blue, just like the giants. He looked at it in shock and confusion not quite understanding what that meant just yet. He stabbed the giant with his knife and looked at his arm once more as it changed back. “We must go!” loki shouted after the injuries started to pile up. That's when Laufey unleashed the jotunheim beast. They ran as thor used his lightning to destroy the ground sending it underground and presumably dead. They were close to the gate when the creature appeared in front of them. But thor quickly disposed of it, flying right through its enormous head. The giants had surrounded them and charged as odin appeared before them. Loki knew they would be in trouble with their father but he was more concerned about the moment he had earlier. 

After a few words from odin, laufey declared war and odin returned them all back to asgard. It was then that thor and odin began arguing but it ended with odin casting thor out of the realm and down to midgard. Loki was shocked and watched as thor was sent through the bifrost. 

3RD Person P.O.V.

Loki returned to his room to find her asleep in his chair, his book across her chest. He smiled softly at his love as he approached her and kissed the top of her head. She slowly awoke and smiled when she saw him. “Loki you returned.” her voice heavy with sleep. “I promised I would, however not all went as planned. Thor has been cast out.” she awoke fully at that. Thor? How, why? She had so many questions. “Come, the warriors are waiting to discuss.” he held out his arm which she eagerly took as they quickly headed to where the warriors sat. She took her seat on the couch next to sif and Loki stood not far away. Everyone argued about what they should do about thor. And how the guard knew they were going in the first place. Y/N knew Loki did it, he had told her of his plans before and decided to take the blame. “I told him, I was worried about my prince’s safety. I'm sorry if I betrayed your trust, I'm glad I did it though.” she said with determination in her voice and not a trace of a lie, her god of mischief smiled thankfully and almost proudly at his handiwork. “She saved all our lives, don't blame her.” he looked at his hand, something he was doing quite often since they returned before leaving. She followed closely behind him after bowing to the warriors. “Loki wait!” she called as she picked up her skirt and followed him, catching up quickly and linking her arm with his. “Loki, something isn't right. You don't seem like your usual self, what happened back there.'' She was worried about him and when he refused to talk she only quietly followed him. Loki would open up when he was ready, he always did. What she didn't realize was that they were walking to the weapons vault. “Loki? What are we doing?” once again silence. He didn't talk until they reached the tesseract. She was more confused when he unhooked his arm from hers. He approached the tesseract, he lifted it and that's when odin approached. “Stop!” he called out making loki freeze and for her to turn around and bow to the king. “Am I cursed?” Loki asked, clearly emotions running through his voice. “No.” was odin's reply though sounding slightly panicked. “What am i?” that made Y/N look back at him, what was he asking? “You’re my son.” Loki turned around and Y/N’s eyes widened, he looked like a frost giant, like her mother, like king laufey. “Loki…” she said in bewilderment, not in disgust but in surprise. He glanced at her clearly comforted by her presence there but still hurt and confused. “What more than that” he asked though she knew he knew the answer already. “The casket wasn't the only thing you took from jotunheim was it?” he asked again walking up to odin. Y/N thought it best to stay put and let the men talk without her presence distracting them. “No, in the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant’s offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey’s son.” this news came as a shock but Loki hid it well. “Laufey’s son.” Loki said more as a state of fact and less of a question. “Yes.” was odin's reply once again short. It seemed like everything came crashing around loki and Y/N was quick to his side, her arms wrapped around him in a comforting manner. “Why? You were knee deep in jotunheim blood. Why would you take me?” he sounded so lost, so betrayed. “You were in innocent child.'' Loki started to become angry, his pain becoming more aggressive by the second. “No you took me for a purpose. What was it.” he was demanding and she knew this wasn't going to end well. “TELL ME” he screamed. He begged for answers. Y/N wanted to cry, wanted to sooth him but knew it wouldn't help until he got the answers he seeked. “ I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace. But those plans no longer matter.'' Loki had tears streaming down his face which broke her heart into pieces. Never had she seen her prince cry, looking so vulnerable. “So i was nothing more than another stolen relic. Locked up here until you might have use for me. You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?” odin’s reply sounded so false to her “you are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth.” he sounded so cold, despite trying to sound comforting. It sounded fake. “W-why because i'm the monster parents tell their children about at night? You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored thor all these years.” loki was ranting as odin began to collapse. She was concerned for the man but didn't dare move to him. “Because no matter how much you claim to love me you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of asgard.” Those last words stung her a little. Was being what they were really so wrong? She knew he was going through pain and didn't mean his words but it still hurt to talk about part of who she was with such venom. Odin laid on the steps, clearly in pain and needing help as loki towered over him. He knelt down and held his hand, regret on his face for yelling. “Guards! Guards please help!” they took odin and loki looked back at his love with such sad eyes.

She hooked her arm with his and she walked him back to his chambers. She sat him down in his chain and knelt in front of him and that's when he broke. He leaned forward and hugged around her shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably. Finding out what he was, that his father never loved him, that his whole life had been a lie. She pet his hair so softlyand allowed him to break. “It will be okay loki, i promise, i will never leave your side.” she soothed, meaning every word. She loved him so deeply it didn't matter what happened from here on. She would follow him into hel if she had to. “You’re the only person i can trust, i'm sorry if anything i said offended you my love, my pet.” she smiled and kissed his cheek, even though he was in pain he still cared about her feelings. “Loki, nothing you say could ever hurt me. My love for you is too strong.” she leaned away from him and looked him in the eye brushing his few remaining tears before pressing her lips to his. He pulled her in and held the back of her neck as he held her so close like she could disappear if he let go. “Stay with me tonight.” he gazed into her eyes pleading with her. She hesitated knowing how improper it was but she couldn't refuse him. She nodded her head and he smiled pulling her into his lap and holding her to him as his mind raced, unsure of his next step. 

The next morning she awoke alone in loki's bed, unsure of how she got there, the last thing she remembered was cuddling on loki's lap and him muttering “i’m going to fix all this” before she fell asleep. She quickly got dressed and headed out to find him. After a while of searching she found him sat atop odin’s throne. It didn't surprise her. With thor banished and odin unable to rule, the throne would naturally pass to loki. He looked at her with a large smile. “Good morning, my love.” she walked up to him and he kissed her softly. “Laying with you last night was one of the fondest moments i have ever had.” she couldn't help the slight blush and grin that crept onto her face. He motioned for her to sit on his lap which she hesitated but accepted. “Unlike my father, you will be apart of everything i do, from here on.” she petted his face slightly which he leaned into until the warriors walked in and his face grew more serious. “All father we need to speak with you.” sif started however stopped when she noticed it was loki sat on the throne. “My friends.'' Loki greeted, however it didn't sound quite so friendly. “Where's odin?” one asked causing loki to look so sad, yet Y/N could tell he didn't mean it. “Odin has fallen into the odin sleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again.” sif and the others walked up proud and unwavering. They didn't trust Loki, she could see that clear as day. “We would speak with her.” sif commanded. “She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me.” he patted Y/N’s hip signaling her to stand as he stood up. “Your king.” he boomed with such a commanding voice it made her weak at the knees. Sif scoffed causing Y/N to look rather annoyed as she stood beside loki. Still they all knelt down. “My king, we would ask that you end thor’s banishment.” Y/N couldn't deny she missed having him around but given Loki's current predicament she knew he wouldn't agree to it. He laughed slightly and grinned at the warriors. “My first command cannot be to undo the all father's last. We’re on the brink of war with jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of asgard.” sif stood wanting to punch him but what loki said made sense. Thor brought war to asgard and to undo his banishment so quickly after odin's fall would bring more fear to the people. “Please, loki only has what's best for the kingdom in mind, surely you must know this.” Y/N spoke up and it seemed to flash across their faces for a brief second. “Yes of course” the blond one spoke. “Good then you will await my word.” loki spoke calmly, happily that Y/N could calm them slightly. “If i may, beg the indulgence of your majesty, to perhaps reconsider-” “we’re done.” Loki snapped, Y/N gave them a sympathetic glance and a nod telling them to drop it. They turned and left and Loki returned to the throne. “Loki, you were too harsh. What you said was right but you could have been gentler.” Y/N scolded him. “My dear, i need to be firm or they wont accept my authority, it's only for a little while.” he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and she sighed. “I understand, but please.. Promise me you will talk to me before doing anything possibly reckless.” he nodded though she didn't believe it. Her prince had changed so much too quickly and it worried her. 

Loki hated lying to her, especially because she knew when he lied, he risked losing her trust in him but he knew what he had to do to save asgard. He said he had an errand to run and would return to their chambers later in the evening, but he would not tell her where. He visited thor first, telling him his banishment was permadent before he headed to jotunheim to speak with the giants, he told them he was the one who let them into asgard, and that he wished to make a deal with them. 

When he returned he seemed on edge and Y/N could tell. “What happened my love?” She put her book down and sat up straighter. “Why does no one trust me? I'm only trying to repair the mess my brother made.” her face softened. She knew he believed he was doing the right thing. “Loki, tell me what is going on. I need to know. I want to support you.” she placed her hand on his. And he told her the partial truth. “I have decided to make thor’s banishment permanent until he can be trusted to return home, and i made a deal with Laufey to keep asgard safe.” she cuddled into him when he sat on the bed and rested her chin on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “I hope your plans succeed for you.” she crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her body and lifted them up for him to climb in to. His illusion of armor faded and he was in night clothes. He climbed into bed and held her tightly. “No matter what you do loki, i will always stand with you.” he didn't know how he gained such a loving person as his future bride but he was grateful. “I wish us wed. tomorrow, elope if we must. I cant wait any longer.” he spoke softly, his hand running through her hair. She smiled brightly and kissed him. “I agree.” she curled into him and slept soundly in the arms of her trickster prince. 

After he knew she was sound asleep, loki left their bed and headed onto the balcony only to see the birost active. He stormed through the room successfully waking Y/N. “loki..? What's the matter?” She rubbed her eyes sleepily and seeing her in such a cute state made him pause just to look at her. “They opened the bifrost, those buffoons are going after thor.” Y/N sat up in bed and watched him. She knew his anger would cloud his judgement from here on. “Do what you need to do my darling.” she said softly and when he left she called for heimdall. “Heimdall, loki knows. I will not betray him but please, let them know of the coming danger, he's not in his right mind and I fear he will regret it if he harms them.” she pleaded with the large man and he smiled. “Your kindness knows no bound my princess. I will see to it.” and he left swiftly to warn them. As soon as she was alone again she got dressed and rushed to find loki, eager to be by his side. 

It was as she feared, she joined his side in the vault as he was unleashing the monster inside. “Loki, please, dont harm them. I fear more for you right now.” he called the guards and had them take you back to your chambers. “Be careful with her, i better not see one scatch on her.” he ordered them before turning to her. “Please my darling, go quietly and let me do what needs to be done. I won't let any harm come to you.” and with that she was dragged off and locked inside her and loki’s room. All she could do was eagerly await his and hopefully everyone's safe return as she watched the battle rage from the confines of her room. “Please loki, come back to me, the way you were. I'm begging you.” she whispered into the hair hoping her prayer would reach him. It did reach him. It reached him as he fell into the abyss below. Her screams echoed through the realm and reached his ears as he fell. 

“I'm sorry, my love.” were his last words before he was gone.


End file.
